Caught
by Jiara Anatalis
Summary: A glimpse into what might have happened between Juhani and Dak. Written in response to the odd couple challenge at KFM.


He slipped silently along, closing in on his target. He had done this before, too many times to count, and the movements were second nature. He quickened his pace, sliding up behind her, his hand reaching out to catch her by surprise before she could react.

"Yes, Dak, what do you want?" Her voice was calm as she continued reading. She struggled with the grin that twitched at her lips.

"Dak? Where?" the woman across from her asked as she scanned the room. The library was nearly empty this late at night.

"Right behind me."

His hand hesitated at the sound of her voice, then fell dejectedly to his side. With a groan he deactivated his stealth field and took the seat next to her. "How do you _do_ that? One of these days I _will_ catch you off guard, Juhani," he vowed. "I really thought I had you this time—I mean, you didn't detect me, did you Belaya?"

"No, I didn't," she said from across the table. "But Juhani is way better at that sort of thing."

"You _are_ getting closer," she conceded and flashed him a small smile.

"This belt is brand new, best available! And I was using that technique you taught me to conceal myself in the Force. Come on Juhani, tell me! How did you know I was here?"

"I will always know when my best friend is near," she purred, placing a hand softly on his arm. He leaned in closer to her.

"I think I am gonna go now," Belaya said as she stood and gathered her things. Juhani quickly withdrew her hand.

"No…"

"See ya," Dak said dismissively, a look of agitation in his eyes. Belaya managed a polite smile before turning to leave. He watched her exit the room before returning his attention to Juhani. "So, where were we?" he smiled rakishly, edging his seat closer to hers. He draped his arm across the back of her chair.

"That was very rude, Dak," she said sharply.

"Oh come on, three's a crowd."

"Yes, it is," she said flatly.

"And I fixed it! So, you always know when I am near, hmm?"

"I am busy, Dak. I need to study," she said, adjusting herself in her chair and scooting from him. He sighed and sat up away from her.

"What is all this anyway?" he said indicating the small stack of holotexts and readers on the table.

"Quatra said she is going to test me tomorrow."

"On what?" he asked picking up one of the texts.

"I don't know, but I want to be prepared."

"For what? You know this won't do any good. Those masters always have some trick to play on us poor padawans," he snorted as he tossed the small text chip back on the table.

"I am not surprised to hear that from you," she said as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Oh please! You were having doubts too about sticking it out. I mean, what's the point? What have we really learned?"

"Maybe that is what my test will be about," she said with a shrug.

"Then all this studying is for nothing. She isn't testing you on something that can be learned in last minute cramming. And why the sudden about-face anyway? This is a perfect way to get out. Fail that test and leave."

She took a deep breath and carefully placed the reader on the table. "I don't want to just give up, Dak. I question my abilities and my conviction to the Order, yes. This test will let me know for certain if I belong here. So I want to try my best."

"And if your best isn't good enough?"

"Then that is my answer, and I will not be shamed when I leave. I did all I could."

"That's just Jedi-speak garbage. You know you will fail, that's the only way they think to teach us anything." He leaned back in his chair. "I don't think I've passed any of Vash's stupid tests."

"Quatra is not like that," Juhani defended quickly. "She is a good master to me, and I do not want to disappoint her by doing poorly in the trial."

"Then don't." He slid up to her before she could react. "Leave, with me. Tonight," he whispered near her ear as he covered her hand with his own. Juhani stared at him in startled silence. "The Jedi Order isn't for us, Juhani, we don't belong here. We both were looking for something we didn't find." His hand moved to her face, his fingers gently stroked her cheek. "But we did find each other."

She pulled from his touch, stumbling as she stood, her chair falling over behind her. "What are you doing?" she blurted.

"Juhani, I…" Dak began, "I want to be more than just your friend. There is something between us."

"No there isn't," she stated firmly. She was trembling and fought for control. She fumbled nervously at her text chips, collecting them hastily.

"What? You just said you can always tell when I am around. It is like a connection."

"The Jedi frown on such attachments, Dak. You are my friend, nothing more."

"I want you to know I care a lot about you, Juhani, and I think that is what we are meant for, each other, not the Order. That is why we are having doubts."

"Do not flatter yourself with thinking I am considering leaving the Order for you!"

"I am trying to help, Juhani, as a friend, and maybe more. You are not happy, neither am I. I realized what it was—the Order is keeping us apart."

"A true friend would be helping me find my way, not encouraging me to leave for selfish reasons. This is what you want, Dak, not me."

"Fine! Have it your way, Juhani!" he yelled, the hurt and embarrassment thick in his voice. "Use that stupid rule as an excuse!" he shouted at her back as she hurried away.

* * *

He walked swiftly with purpose and determination. Not even waiting for permission, he opened the door and breezed in, his apology already tumbling from his lips. "Juhani, I'm sorry, you are right. I was just looking for an excuse to leave and I was trying to drag you into it. I have these texts to help…"

The rest of his words died in his throat. A tangle of flesh and fur was before him, two women caught up in each other. Juhani and Belaya stared at him mutely before grabbing madly at the sheets. He turned away quickly from the awkward and hurried attempt to cover up. A thousand thoughts collided incoherently in his mind, a confusion of emotions swirled around him. The soft rustling of linens behind him sounded like thunder.

"Dak, I'm…" Juhani began, her voice timid and small.

"No, just save it Juhani," he answered, anger coming to the fore. He tried briefly to suppress the emotion, and turned to look at her. The sight convinced him to give up the struggle.

Juhani was standing, a blanket pulled haphazardly around her. Belaya sat quietly on the bed, her face set down and away from him, a sheet clutched over her form. He clenched his fist, then snorted a derisive laugh.

"I knew I'd catch you off guard one of these days…and I wasn't even trying. Just didn't realize I'd be the one surprised when it happened."

Juhani stiffened her posture. "What are you doing here in my room?" she demanded, courage and outrage creeping into her tone.

"What am I doing here?" Dak held out his hand to reveal the collection of history text chips. "Thought I was helping a friend," he spat, then tossed the chips violently to the floor. She watched them skitter and tumble to rest around her feet. "That was a nice little sermon you gave me in the library, made me stop and think about things, about maybe how I was wrong and you were right." He glanced back at Belaya. "But I see that was just a load of kath crap. I guess I did help you after all—I was the perfect cover, wasn't I?"

"Dak, please, I am sorry." She bit at her lip. "I didn't want to hurt you."

"Yeah, this feels so good, glad you were looking out for me."

"It isn't like that," she started, but fell silent under his hardened gaze.

"I see what it's like," he growled. "Juhani always gets what she wants, her way. Picking and choosing through the rules to suit her own tastes. Rather Jedi-like if you ask me, preaching one thing, practicing another."

"The Jedi aren't like that," Juhani offered feebly.

"No, then why are you here? Or her?" he said pointing at Belaya. She shifted uncomfortably and avoided his stare. He tossed his hands up in disgust, then backed away from her towards the door. "This is the best lesson I've gotten from this place, and it didn't even come from my mentor," he said with a dry, bitter laugh. He looked back, his eyes locked to hers. "Good luck with that test. I'm sure you will fool Quatra just as well as you fooled me. You're practically a master already, probably move you right up to the head of the Council." His voice was unnervingly calm. He spun sharply from her and slapped the door control.

"Dak, please, don't…" Juhani reached out to him, but he ignored her.

"Don't tell? Don't worry. I'm done. With you, with the Jedi, with all of it!" He didn't even spare her a final glance as he marched away.

"Don't go," she whispered into the emptiness he left behind.


End file.
